


Anathema

by wowza7



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowza7/pseuds/wowza7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anathema- a person or thing detested or loathed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anathema

It wasn't yet quiet in Tyler's house. He wished it would be. He could hear his family moving around, getting ready for bed. Tyler got up to brush his teeth. As he picked up his toothbrush, his hands shook. His stomach churned in circles. He can't think for the life of him why he's so nervous. He spits out the toothpaste and washes his mouth. Still shaking.

_You will never know_

 

He wipes his hands nervously (why is he nervous again?) on his pants. Leaves the bathroom. Walks into his bedroom.

 

_What's behind my skull_

 

God, why is he so nervous? There's nothing to be nervous for. 

**Knock.**

Nervous? Not Tyler.

**Knock.**

Why on earth would he be nervous?

**Knock.**

**Scared.**

"Tyler?" his mother's voice drifts through the door. 

"Come in," Tyler says, voice cracking slightly. 

 

_So won't you say goodnight_

 

"We're just coming to say goodnight, sweetheart," his mom says. His dad beside her. 

**Scared.**

Shaking. Why?

He gets up. Hugs them. Arms shaking.

Why does he keep shaking?

**Scared.**

"Night," Tyler says. He releases his parents and returns to his bed. 

**Click.**

The door closes. 

Tyler shakes still.

 

_So I can say goodbye_

 

Josh. He should call Josh.

**Fear.**

Why should he? He'll see him tomorrow, hug him tight and pepper him with kisses.

Tyler grabs some paper. He won't call him, but he will write him.

 

Hands shaking. He scribbles furiously. Passionate words. He can't remember.

**Fear.**

What is he writing? Tyler doesn't know.

**Goodbye.** _  
_

What does goodbye mean?

 

Shakes some more. Grabs a bottle. Blinks.

**Rattle.**

Pills fall out. He holds them all. Quietly.

His hands stop shaking.

**Goodbye. Goodnight.**

He slips them into his mouth. One at a time.

No shaking. Swallows them.

**Silence.**

 


End file.
